


Steady As We Go

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry is thrust into the spotlight as he gives his best man speech at Ron and Hermione's wedding





	Steady As We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry Potter sat nervously twisting his hands in his lap. He couldn’t understand why such a brilliant witch would insist on so many Muggle aspects to her wedding, like the best man speech for instance - was this completely necessary? If Harry were being honest with himself, he’d say that this would be a great way to thank and honor Ron and Hermione, but right now, his nerves were winning out and all he wanted to do was hide under the table. As he was giving this idea some serious thought, a small hand rested on his own shaking one, turning it and entwining their fingers. His eyes followed the path from their hands, up a soft, freckly arm, until he made eye contact with her bright brown eyes. Ginny Weasley gave him her best reassuring smile, and he squeezed her hand gently in gratitude.

With the support of his beautiful redhead, he stood on his wobbly legs, tapping lightly on his glass to get the attention of the crowd. All eyes fell on him and he felt his throat tighten and his mouth go dry. It wasn’t until he felt Ginny lightly rub his back that he was able to unfreeze and clear his throat.

“A decade ago, a bushy-haired know-it-all pushed her way into a train compartment and into the heart of an awkward, lanky boy. Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t love at first sight with these two - far from it! When was it, though, exactly that my best friends fell in love? Was it when Ron sacrificed himself on the giant chessboard for Hermione and me? Was it when Hermione pushed us and helped us with our classes? Was it when Ron threw up slugs to defend Hermione’s honor? Was it when Hermione slapped a certain ferret in the face?” The spattering of chuckles boosted Harry’s confidence. However, he still didn’t dare glance down at Hermione and Ron next to him for fear of losing the waning control on his emotions.

“When was it, Ron, that Hermione turned from a ‘nightmare’ into your dream? Even I, who have been there to witness it all, can’t pinpoint the moment my best friends fell in love. However, when I first noticed the attraction of these two, I have to admit that I was nervous about the prospect of them together. What if one of their blow-out fights ended their relationship and friendship forever? I wasn’t sure if I could handle having the two most important people in my life not talking, because you see, Ron and Hermione are the first family I’ve ever known.” Harry could distinctly hear the sound of sniffling around him, but he steeled himself to continue.

“I’m sure everyone here has been witness to the bickering ways of Ron and Hermione. I’ve never witnessed a couple who enjoyed winding each other up so much, well, except for what I’ve heard about my parents.” A few more chuckles could be heard from the Hogwart’s professors. “I underestimated my friends though. What I failed to understand was while sparring usually tears down most couples; my best friends’ relationship is only strengthened by it. They challenge each other every day, in every way, and have become better people because of it. Ron and Hermione define the old adage ‘opposites attract,’ but it doesn’t matter how different they are, because they complement each other perfectly.

“Despite their many differences, they share one important trait that has benefitted everyone who has known them- me in particular. Ron, my confidante and brother, and Hermione, my protector and sister, are both _fiercely_ loyal. I wouldn’t be standing here today without their unwavering loyalty. These two have stood by me through everything, and my own words won’t ever describe what they mean to me.” Despite his best efforts to maintain control, Harry could feel the familiar itching behind his eyes. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of these tears - he had gotten over that years ago - it was just that he knew it would take everything in him to make it through the next part. Ginny rubbed his back softly and he drew his strength from her touch.

“Instead of trying to find my own words, I found these song lyrics that will help me express just what my best friends mean to me.” Harry extracted a piece of parchment from the pocket of his robes and cleared his throat.

_“I'll walk halfway around the world_  
Just to sit down by your side  
And I would do most anything  
To be the apple of your eye  
Well troubles, they may come and go  
But good times, they're the gold  
And if the road gets rocky  
Just steady as we go 

_Any place you want go_  
Know I'll be next to you  
If it's treasure you're looking for  
I'll search the whole world through  
I know troubles they may come and go  
But good times, they're the gold  
So if the road gets rocky  
Just steady as we go 

_When the storm comes down you shelter me_  
When I don't say a word and you know exactly what I mean  
In the darkest times, you shine on me  
You set me free and keep me steady as we go” 

Harry was aware of the fact that there were few dry eyes in the house, and he, himself, felt two hot tears make a path across his cheeks. He continued to avert his eyes from the couple sitting next to him, as he drew a deep breath and continued.

_“So if your heart wrings dry_  
I will fill your cup  
And if your load gets heavy  
I will lift you up  
Well troubles, they may come and go  
But good times be the gold  
So if the road gets rocky  
Just steady as we go” 

Harry carefully folded the piece of parchment back up and picked up the glass in front of him, still aware of Ginny’s soothing hand on his back.

“So let’s raise our glasses to the happy couple. You are, and always have been, the most dysfunctional, _perfect_ couple.” He finally looked down at the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley next to him. “I love you both. To Ron and Hermione!” The crowd echoed his words and drowned their glasses.

Hermione was the first on her feet to engulf Harry in a hug. “Thank you, Harry,” she choked quietly in his ear.

“Anytime, sis.” She pulled away from him with a watery but brilliant smile.

“It was perfect, mate. Thank you,” Ron said with more sincerity than Harry had ever heard from him. And was it possible… Were Ron’s cheeks wet as well? Ron clapped him on the back, before saying “Oh, what the hell,” and pulled him into a brotherly bear hug.

Harry turned to the small, red-head now standing next to him. He let out a deep sigh of relief, “Thank God that’s over.”

“You were brilliant, love. But should I get used to this crying thing? I mean, I didn’t agree to marry a poof, you know?” Harry chuckled and pulled her into a hug. “I’m taking the mickey, obviously. I really am proud of you, Harry. Are you going to be okay?”

He just nodded and gripped her more tightly to him. “I just never thought I’d see this day - Voldemort gone, Ron and Hermione married, you and I engaged. I never thought I’d have my ‘happily ever after.’”

“Happily ever after?” She pulled away with a questioning look.

“Yeah, it’s how Muggles end the story to their fairytales. ‘…and they all lived happily ever after.’”

“You know, Harry, this is actually the beginning. Right here. And like you said before, the road will get rocky, but-“

“Steady as we go.”

“Yeah,” she fell back into his embrace, and whispered in his ear, “steady as we go.”


End file.
